Morning Person
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Roxas will just not wake up. Axel's getting angry, and will do everything in his power to bring him to consciousland. Oneshot, AU, AkuRoku, Axel Roxas love. Rated for lovin' and language.


Oh man. Inspiration strikes. An not once but twice! Theres another story on the way as well. BUT this idea came first so. Eeee. I think of this as a very light M. I'm just a sucker for rules and I don't want to piss anyone off with Axel's tongue.

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own them. Alas.

"talking" _thinking_ ((moi))

**Morning Person**

A loud buzzer broke the silence in the dim apartment as it heralded the coming of the morning. For a moment, it seemed as if there was no life in the bed beside the buzzing machine. However, a few moments later, a red haired being leapt out of bed, clad only in boxers.

Frolicking over to the curtains, he threw them open and shouted, "HELLO SUNSHINE!"

Turning around, he glanced at the sight of his still unconscious boyfriend. He sighed. _Here we go again…I really start to wonder if this sketching class that he loves so much is worth getting him up for. He'll stay up all hours of the night, and expect _me_ to get him up at 6 in the morning._ He snorted as the smile returned to his face.

Bending down to the bed, Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. "Roxas…Roxaaaaasss…_Roxy__!"_ he whispered harshly. There was no reaction. "Don't make me sing the 'Good Morning' song or you know the repercussions!" He said although he knew Roxas would here none of it.

Taking a giant breath, Axel started to sing very loudly:

"GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING TO YOU! GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING AND HOW DO YOU DO! GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING TO YOU! GOOD MORNING MY ROXAS AND HOW DO YOU DO!"

Smiling, Axel held out his arms to Roxas, who only rolled over in appreciation of Axel's stunning performance. Axel slumped, frowning. _Hmm…Maybe the smell of hot coffee would wake him…_ Axel quickly went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. A few minutes later, a rich smell of fresh coffee filled the apartment. Strolling over to the bed, Axel noticed no change in Roxas except that his nostrils were flaring.

Now, a bit annoyed, Axel decided to start pulling out the big guns. Putting his mouth right by Roxas' ear again, he grinned and shouted, "OI _ROXAS! GET UP YOU LAZY LITTLE BASTARD!"_

Unflinching, Roxas just frowned and rolled over again.

Growling, Axel followed in pursuit and started poking him repeatedly. "Get up get up get up get up get up get UP dammit!" Axel smirked as Roxas started to squirm. Pulling back, he watched as Roxas curled into a ball and resumed slumber. Axel came forward again and started to tickle the little ball. Roxas chuckled lightly before grunting and swatting the offending hands away.

Snarling now, Axel got up and went over to his guitar. With no remorse, he turned the amp up to the highest setting and started playing loud and obnoxious rock songs. However, the only reaction out of Roxas was a grab of a pillow and the smothering of the music.

"For the love of God," Axel muttered as he went into the kitchen to turn off the coffee pot. Inspiration struck him as he looked at the sink. Filling his hands with ice cold water, he returned to the bed. Kicking the pillow off of Roxas' face, he threw the water all over him.

Roxas spluttered, finally in some sort of consciousness. He began muttering incoherently, wiping the water off of his face and continuing to attempt to cling to sleep. "Jesus Axel, can't you let a man sleep?"

"Not when he wants to take an early morning art class," he said smirking.

"You are such a morning person," Roxas sighed.

"Damn straight. Now get the hell up and have some coffee." Axel walked into the kitchen and began to pour himself a cup. When he realized that no bleary-eyed blondie was following him, he walked into the bedroom to find said blondie snoozing. _At least he's on top of the covers now, so he attempted to move…_Axel thought darkly.

"That's it." Axel growled out playfully, "you have left me with no choice."

Roxas popped open an eye and an Axel that was slowly backing away from the bed. Realizing slowly what was happening he began, "Wait Axel I'm u-"

Axel began running fullspeed at the bed and yelled "_BODYSLAM!!"_ Tackling and completely smothering Roxas into the bed.

A string of expletive emerged from the blonde's mouth, now fully awake. Axel leaned back slightly to hear the mutterings. He came in on "aw Fuck me Axel you little bitch…."

Axel leered at him roguishly. "Would it wake you up faster next time if I did?"

Roxas, realizing what Axel had heard, turned slightly pink as he snorted. "Nah, _nothing_ will ever get me awake or out of this bed."

"Want me to test that theory?"

"Axel. I'm already awake."

"So? What do you say we skip today and fuck like bunnies."

Roxas grinned and attempted a mild protest. "But I want to sketch, Axel!"

"How about you sketch me when we're finished…"Axel asked. Roxas looked at him incredulously and he continued smirking. "Come here, you little night owl…" he whispered as he closed the distance between them, pressing himself fully against Roxas.

Roxas groaned and responded back with equal fervor. _No class today I guess…_Roxas mused vaguely, _I'll get to draw something later…_Roxas grunted as Axel pushed their hips together.

_Something _much_ better._

----------

Wooo buddy! That's kinda short, but there is really so many things I can put dear Roxas through before he is bound to wake up! And the Good Morning Song and Body Slams were how I was stirred out of bed when I was a youngin. Not fun. XD

READ AND REVIEW MY DARLINGS!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
